Arrival
by artiist1284
Summary: Everyone knows the legend of the Greatest Hero alive. Last Son of Krypton sent to Earth from a dying race and exploding planet. To be a beacon of Hope to it's inhabitants, Mankind. But what if that's not quite how it happened in the beginning? Will a Reporter and Man of Steel destiny still collide? And how do things turn out when she is considered the alien? Clois/ Kal-El and Lois
1. Chapter 1: Contact

**Disclaimer:** I own Zip, Nada, Zilch, except this idea! Enjoy!

 **Summary:** Everyone knows the Legend of how the greatest Hero of all times began it all. With the Last Son of Krypton being sent away from a doomed race in the hopes of surviving on some distant planet. Whose inhabitants could really use a dose of hero to show them the way.

But what if it didn't quite happen that way in the beginning? Would two people destinies still collide? And how do things turn out when she's the _alien_?

 **Rating:** T Language, Violence, Suggested content later (maybe)

 **Chapter 1: Contact**

* * *

 **Krypton 1980**

The Sun.

Their giant red star was going to explode, taking out their home planet in the process. And there was nothing they could do. There was no escape, the end was here...

They wouldn't listen to him. For almost a year he rammed calculations down their unbelieving, scoffing throats to no avail. Paranoid. Mad. A fool, they labeled him. A council he been a part of nearly his entire life, having more then once proved his trustworthiness. His genius. Only for them now to mock him and think him an imbecilic in thinking because of the revelation he brought to them in reigned fear. Their red sun expanding and dying. With them being the closest planet, there was no possibility of survival.

The event would be catastrophic.

He stood there a pilliar of solitude, lost in jumbled thoughts as his blue eyes watched the ever growing red sun almost filling up their entire sky. Even now, with the irrefutable proof before them, they still refused to believe him.

"The blind fools!" He raged from a tight throat, emotions he could no long contain spilling out with the fear he promised to keep at bay.

He felt a soft palm land on his shoulder, lifting his own to cover the hand, feeling as some strength poured inside him. He turned his attention toward his wife, with his other hand raised to slip through the thick tresses of her red hair, framing her lovely, pale face.

"I can't do this...I don't know how to let him go." she whispered tearfully.

His thumb swiped at the lone tear streaking down her delicate cheek, cupped in his hand. "We must."

She turned from his presence, stepping a few feet away and coming to a stop. The tears hell-bent to fall like a faucet with a leak she couldn't fix. "What if you're wrong?" turning to face him, ruffled silvery-white gowns flowing around her frame. "Oh, how can we send our son out there alone?!"

Her heart was shattering in front of him and with all his expertise, all his brilliance, could not solve the pain before him. His long strides closed the gap between them, his arms wrapping around her as sure as she seemed she would faint into his embrace.

"I refuse to watch our only child die on this doomed planet with us, my love." He looked down into her wet silver-blue eyes, his finger-tips caressing down the side of her smooth face as he spoke in a pained, hushed, whisper. "My only regret is not finding out sooner, so I could have built a vessel to carry both of you."

He watched the small smile fleetingly upon the ruby of her lips. "And leave my heart behind? Never."

So much words said in her eyes, it spoke volumes and he could feel it in ever cell of his anatomy as the tears never ceased to pour from her vision. His face lowering to hers as his lips found the source of his life with a rough kiss. Trying to commit every detail into memory, to savor every sensation for the rest of the moments he had left to live.

She sobbed into his mouth at the feel of the planet quacking around them. Proving him to be right. It was beginning.

They dragged out the kiss as long as possible with feeling the imminence of death knocking at their heels. At the threat of lack of breath, their sore lungs craved, she pulled away rushing the short distance to their child laid wrapped in a red blanket, the insignia of their family crest stitched upon the fine fabric, in the craft her husband tirelessly, ceaselessly constructed once finding out the disaster to come all those months ago. She quickly scooped up the babe in her arms, pressing the cooing child snugly against her chest.

"I can't..." She cried, rocking her son with her body as he let out soft cries in fear of the noise and movement of the planet around them. "Please, don't make me."

"Laura." He sighed out hoarsely, coming to her side and taking the babe from her feeble grip, he knowing she knew it was the only way for their heir to have a chance of survival.

"Through him our race will live on..." He said, softly laying the child inside the capsule of the ship, his fingers running through the bounding black curls of his son. "He will live like a god amongst the beings of this Earth. They could use a sentient force with the struggles they face, even against each other they rage...He will show them the way."

"My fears exactly...they are such primitive creatures, Jor-El." She voiced, her hands meeting his upon their child. "What life could he possibly have amongst them. He will be so different...an outsider. How will he live?...Love?"

"I have studied this people of Earth for some time...it will be a challenge yes...but most things oft are in life. They have great tendencies toward wickedness but even greater is their defiance against darkness. Their heart...they can love greatly when given the opportunity. Theirs is the best chance I can give to our son."

Laura trusted him with her life, she knew as a father he would do the best he could for his son. It just didn't make this any easier to know she would miss out on all of it. Her son growing up and all the firsts that came with living. His first steps. His first words.

He would never know them.

Not able to stand it anymore, she dropped her head into Jor-El's chest, hiding her face in the white-silvery robes on his body, wishing it was all the answer she needed to solve her present dilemma.

The ground around them shook even more fierce yet, not caring for the pain it was causing her or any other living thing on the planet. Screams and shouts could be heard outside as belief now struck the hearts of their people with the horrendous trembles around them. Now, they believed!

"Now, Laura, now, is the time before it's too late." Jor-El spoke, his voice hard and raw with emotion as he guided his wife away from their crying child, knowing the sound was ripping away at her heart to console the babe.

She stood by the open window in their crystalline residence as the red of the sun became one with the sky and their was no difference in telling which was which. Sun or sky, it was all one. Her eyes wide in terror as the ground shook even more beneath their feet making it a challenge to stand in one spot. While her husband hurriedly busied with the controls to set their son off in space toward this planet called Earth with their sub advance beings.

The screams increased in number, structures fell, others crumbled...the very earth collapsed beneath feet causing chasms to open as some Kryptonians fell in to forever disappear. Her trembling hand going to her mouth in shock and fear of the carnage happening, all around, below her and sure she and her husband's end would come soon for surly their home would collapse down upon them from the violent shakes.

Not knowing how it was possible to tare her sight away from such devastation, but something unexpected, something that just shouldn't be happening or possible caught her eye causing her to shriek out. "Jor-El!"

The tone in her voice wasn't the only thing that caused him to pause from pressing the button that would send the ship housing their son into the stratosphere, instantly he noticed the tremors had all but stopped entirely and the ever present red all around from their giant star was slowly fading, lighter and lighter.

He ran to his wife's side to peer out to see along with just about every living Kryptonian, standing in place, intently staring up at the sky as the most miraculous thing ever witnessed by their race happened right before their alien eyes. Their red sun was shrinking in on itself!

"Oh, god! Supernova?" Laura fearfully asked her husband as she didn't know what was worse, exploding or gradually being sucked into a black hole.

"I...don't...know..." He replied slowly, his mind turning, gears churning formulas of possibilities, away inside. "I just don't know."

Glued in place they watched enthralled as their red sun shrunk down to half it's original size...watched compelled and in awe to see how much more it could possibly shrink in on itself. There they stood, not a muscle moved, not a single twitch in their un-blinking eyes for what seemed hours to watch their sun settled into it's new state. Afraid to even breathe as if a cruel joke was being played on them and their sun would yet explode before their very eyes at any moment.

Eternity felt like it passed before life came back to the mannequin bodies of the Kryptonian species, in utter disbelief movement came to everyone around. Still too shocked and scared to know what to make of their predicament. Was it over? Was it really safe? Were they still going to die?

"By the creator! The sun..." Jor-El's voice tight in amazement, his eyes not once breaking from the sight before him. "...it's yellow. A stable yellow star!"

Laura pressed her body into his, grabbing the lapels of his robe in the grip of fear she just couldn't shake or release. "What is it? What does this mean?!"

All Jor-El could do was shake his head, not removing his eyes from the star that was much too bright to be able to look directly at...something was happening to them. But not the imminence of death that once threaten them before. With jumpy reactions, both of their heads quickly turned toward a crashing noise. A sound of metals breaking as they watched their long forgotten, frantic child rip through the vessel crafted to take him far away. The top half of the months old child peeking through the hole just torn by his tiny bare hands. His arms outstretched toward his parents to be comforted as he cried.

Laura didn't care or know the how's, all she saw was her son with tear stained cheeks and instantly went to her child. Their jaws wide open at what their blue eyes just saw with both their sun and child. A huge smile speared across her husband face as he stared in wonder at the newly super strong babe with their genetic blue eyes, once again in her motherly embrace.

"Something wondrous." the words spilled from between his widely, grinning lips. "Something Super."

* * *

 **Metropolis 2009**  
 **The Daily Planet**

Two long, toned legs popped from the back seat of the yellow cab, coming in contact with the dingy concrete sidewalk of the city streets. Stopping only for a moment to pop a twenty in the cabbie's hand and then headed to the spinning doors of a grand brown-red building, with intricate styled art engraved on the outside mortar.

The finest print in possibly the world.

Inside, she expertly made her way to the upper floors of the tall skyscraper, having been employed for nearly three years at the Daily Planet she could practically maneuver the building in her sleep. And on many long, lonely nights of reporting she felt as she had. The looks her way were always the same, and fell into one of two categories, those who feared her and those who envied the athletic build, 5'7", chocolate haired woman of mid twenties.

Heads shook side to side, gawks were given, even some eyes rolled or quickly looked away as the brunette made her way to her lone desk space down the steps into the bull pen where groups of other desks were with their respective reporters. She popped up on the brown corner of her own desk, snatching off the black fedora hat from the top of her chocolate strand head, tossing it through the air to land on some unsuspecting reporter's desk. Who just glared her way, not brave enough to mix words with the woman.

"God, that's better!" She groaned out in sweet relief as her hands quickly made good of the buttons on the white dress shirt she wore to quickly unwrap the bind holding back the fact she held busty breasts on her chest. She was no size D or C for that matter, but she was satisfied with the round and perkiness of them.

Jimmy Olsen strode up to her, a knowing smile on his face as she quickly buttoned back up the white men's dress shirt, not quick enough for him to not see the red lacey bra she wore underneath. "Lois Lane, got her story?"

She only gave a huge Lane smug smile in return, finishing making herself comfortable and decent in the men's suite covering her torso. "Hey, eyes up here, Olsen."

He was a male after all, but she didn't hold it against him. She actually respected and liked the Planet's cameraman. If only a certain blond cousin would feel the same way toward the young man and puckered her lips out where her fake bushy mustache met his eyes. "Strip me."

"Ready?" He said and placed his fingers on the corners of the fake hair piece with one swipe carefully pulling the piece from her face to reveal the true woman underneath.

Lois twisted her lips sided to side, up and down and all around to ward of the feeling of the sting and placed herself in the black leather, wheeled chair at her desk as Jimmy leaned against it looking like he had some juicy story to spill.

"You hear about the new discovery NASA just made on the tv?"

"Sorry, was kinda busy at the 'Three Clover' this morning. No time to catch the news."

"The men's club?" Jimmy raised a brow in disbelief.

Lois gave him a look that said _duh_ and swiped her eyes down toward the men's ensemble she was wearing before raising her hazels back up at him. "Hence the torture on the twins, Jimbo."

"Right." He let out a dry cough feeling the heat in his cheeks at the mention of Lois talking about her breast and pressed on. "Well, some scientist explained how a couple weeks ago they found another yellow star in the universe. A sun just like ours, in a galaxy, oh, about a billion or so light years away."

"It was bound to happen sooner or later. I'm sure our sun isn't the only yellow star out there in all that blackness." Lois responded indifferently, not seeing the thrill about the story Jimmy was so worked up about as she went at it on the computer about her own story; her rendezvous in one of Metropolis' scanty men's club.

"Well, yea true, that wouldn't be so significant alone, but according to these scientist, said star, was recently a red giant star weeks ago, on it's leg out to go supernova."

"Die?" She asked not really needing to be taught the history of a dying star, she was no astronomer but she knew the gist of astronomy to get by.

Jimmy smile widely seeing she was on the same page. "Then recently all of a sudden red giant star on it's way to supernova, became healthy stable yellow star like our sun."

"Isn't that like impossible?" Lois' face in scrunched up confusion.

"But here's where's things get creepy. Not only does this star do the whole Presto-Change'o of it's colors, NASA has been picking up strange waves, radio waves, radio frequencies or something like that from this point of the galaxy where this star is located. Nonstop. They think it's coming from a nearby planet to that newly yellow sun star. They took weeks to make sure their evidence was conclusive, why they're just releasing information about it now."

Lois' face dropped in disbelief, getting where his long winded sentences were going. "You mean, they think they actually got proof of life on another planet? That's trying to communicate with us via radio waves?"

The dorky, huge grin on Jimmy's face not wavering as he made a big show of nodding his head in agreement. "Come on, don't tell me you're a naysayer of there actually being life on other planets?"

"Aliens, Jimmy? Little green men?" Lois huffed out with a roll of her eyes, fingers on her keyboard typing out a real story according to herself and not some BS compiled from NASA. There was a bit of a conspirator in her that even the whole Moon landing was all BS compiled from NASA. She shook her head not bothering looking up from the screen of her computer as she got into writing her huge bust of a story.

"Later we'll hear how it was just some kind of anomaly or computer screw up or...something."

"Great Cesars's Ghost! Lois, you didn't." Lois smiled wickedly, still not bothering to change her stance as fingers busily went about on the keyboard at the words of her beloved and loud Boss, Perry White.

"Oh, you mean, disguise myself as a man, enter Metropolis's well-to-do men's club and nail that slimeball, would-be-senator with underage girls?" This time she did turn around, fingers halted, to give a very well satisfied and smug smile to Perry. "You bet Elvis' blue suede shoes, I did. Photos to prove it too, of course."

"Haha!" Perry let out a hearty, bellowing laugh as he clapped his hands together. "That's my girl! And where were you Olsen? Look, Lois is decent behind a camera but a professional could have really come in handy not to mention she could have seriously used some back up."

"Uh, I...Sir." Pete griped trying to come up with an acceptable answer and grateful when Lois spoke up to release him from off the hook.

"Chief, I didn't tell Jimmy what I was doing." She went back to working on her story. "I just winged it."

"Winged it? And Why the hell not, Lane?" He exploded in that booming voice of his, that once upon a time would have made her feel the way Jimmy was looking at the moment. She chuckled inside at the pale sickly look on the ginger-headed boy.

"Well, for one, White." She mocked back using his last name like he did with hers, causing him to give a steely glare. "Jimmy isn't a reporter. Two, he's not my partner to be used for back up. And most importantly, three, I had this one covered like all the other ones."

"Like all the other ones?" Perry scoffed in agitation. "How many times have you visited the hospital in the past year? Hell, how many times since last week?"

"Point being?" Her own look of death, she didn't dare give to her boss but to her computer screen. He knowing just as well though, seeing her reflection and hearing it in her tone.

"If you were caught by the scum that run that place, dressed like a man, making them look like a fool and snapping photos of their well paying clientele doing illegal acts that they're well aware of. The front door wouldn't be where you would be leaving. If you ever were heard from again, that is."

"And that's why you of all people need a partner!" Both she and Perry said at the same time, Lois having heard the ear splitting same speech a million times before, over her almost three years of employment with the man.

"Damn it, Lois, I just don't want to see you end up..." Perry couldn't finish the words. Dead? Alone? Hell, either one or both he was thinking about could have completed his sentence. Lois was like a daughter, a child he never got to have with his wife. The kid was a damn good reporter, the best he ever reared and deserved every award hanging on her one cubicle wall. Pulitzers were in the future for this one!

"Thank you..." She said the heat of her anger burnt out as she looked at him a bit solemnly, not as good with words of emotions as he was. The reason why she took such a liking to him since day one. They were so much a like on so many levels. And He knew just as much as she there wasn't a guy alive on this planet who could keep up with one Lois Joanne Lane.

Her eyes skimming for a moment to the empty spot in front of her desk always having an aching feeling, when she gave time to think about it, in the pit of her stomach that there was always something missing. Well, more like _someone_ missing there.

"Ahhh..." He dismissed with a groan, seeing that knowingly pained look in her eyes, not having the right words to say. He threw his arms up in the air in defeat to walk back to his office but stopped remembering he had a case for Lois, he wanted her to work on. That was always one thing he could do to take her mind off things and that was to keep her nose deep into work.

The matters of the heart were never his strong suite to deal with, especially after that fiasco of trying to hook her up with that Queen fellow. Things turned out alright though, still friends in the end, but never again would he try to play cupid or have Jimmy talk him into playing cupid. He just didn't have enough Kleenex and chocolate stockpiled around to maintain a heartbroken Lane. And he shuttered inside to think of the Warpath she carved into the Bull Pen when her anger was on the loose from those times of mending her heart.

She wasn't nicknamed Mad Dog Lane for nothing.

"Oh, yea got a case for you and I want you to take, Jimmy." He rushed into the rest of what he was about to say, seeing how she was about to protest. "Down at Star Labs, find out what is going on with this whole new discovery of a yellow sun and those radio transmissions that they're picking up."

"Star Labs?" Lois questioned, not realizing these were the scientists Jimmy were talking about, not realizing NASA affiliated with Star Labs or that they worked on anything dealing with astronomy.

"Some Dr Emil Hamilton is leading the discovery team on these signals. Have that ex of yours get you in to seeing him since he owns Star Labs now, right?"

"Yea, I guess...But-"

"Good." Perry said with finality and then stopped once again in his tracks from going to his office. "What are you guys waiting for, did I or did I not just give you an assignment?"

"Yes, Sir. Right on it, Sir." Jimmy fearfully scrambled from Lois' desk straight toward the elevators.

Lois rolled her eyes, snatching her purse from her desk to slide over her shoulder as she saw Jimmy's forgotten camera on top her desk as well. "Ugggh...James, what good is a cameraman without his camera!" she groaned a loud to no one in particular.

Yes indeed, make it there was no man in this galaxy that could keep up with her.

* * *

 **A/N:** See where I'm going ;) Liked the first chapter? Review, Please!


	2. Chapter 2: Reality

**A/N:** Thank you so much to those who reviewed and are following the story! :)

Had to split this chapter was way too long. Anyway if you guys are generous with the reviews, I'll be generous with posting soon ;) Enjoy!

 **Chapter 2: Reality**

* * *

She slapped the hand away, slowly crawling up her bare arm. Goosebumps prickled her flesh from the sensations and she hated that he was being such a distraction. What's more, she hated herself for allowing him to be one.

"You know, things would go a lot faster, if you would just let me do my job." He saw through the false stern look she tired so hard to direct his way, though, as her grayish-green eyes went back to the documents spread about his desk.

She could practically hear the grin spread over those playboy-kissable lips and heard the chair creak as he leaned back, arms folded surely behind his head. The petite blond let out a groan feeling his eyes roam every inch of her slight frame. That's what she got for wearing the short skirt today, his favorite short, emerald-green skirt. His eyes sexing upon her exposed flesh was worse then actually being touched. It heighten her awareness of herself so much more acute.

Not that she wasn't enjoying the attention, really, any other day she would have been relishing in it but there was work to be done and he was so distracted. Which was causing her to be distracted. She puffed out at her blonde bangs for the umpteenth time, annoyed that he was still ogling her body and not even bothering to glance at the latest report on his desk.

"We have work to do, Oliver." She scolded, looking at him over her shoulder but a slip of a chuckle came out revealing she wasn't as angry as she tried to play off.

Hearing it, he gave her a wide, pearly-white grin looking too damn sexy for his own good. The worst part was that he knew it and took full advantage of it too.

"I rather be working on you." He said rather bluntly, with no shame. The playboy grin on his face not quitting but spreading wider when he got the desired reaction.

Chloe only had a chance to raise a shapely brow at him and let out a shrill squeak when suddenly she was yanked down and found herself on top of his lap. His arms finding rest around her trim waist. Smiling up like the cat's meow and all his glory toward the intelligent beauty upon him.

"Ollie, you're too much." Chloe giggled as her hands wrapped around the back of his neck, fingers playing with the short hairs at his nape. Her face slowly inching down towards his as he raised his own mouth to meet her soft-petal like lips, eyes closing simultaneously.

"You're right, Cuz." Lois stood before them hands on hips, a hard look etched on her face, in front of the double glass doors of Oliver's Star Labs office. After letting herself in unannounced, as usual. "Yes, _Ollie_ , you are too much."

"Lois." Chloe flushed, not expecting the brunette to catch them in such a intimate moment, quickly detangled herself from the billionaire's embrace to stand back to her own two feet.

"Lois." Oliver repeated, jolting to his feet as well, at a lost of words to explain himself with seeing the edge in his ex's hazel eyes.

Jimmy lowered the camera down from his face, the constant snapping of pictures come to a dead stop seeing the same sight as well as he stood a couple feet behind Lois. A sharp stab cutting deep in the pit of his stomach, it had been a few years since him and Chloe ended things, but it didn't make it any easier to see her so wrapped up on another guy.

"Lois, I'm...just going to wait in the lobby." Jimmy excused himself, not bothering to wait for her reply before hastily removing himself from the room.

Her piercing eyes going back to the guilty two in front of her after watching Jimmy leave. "Nice to know love can still be in the air for some of us."

"Lois, it's not..." Chloe halted seeing the look on the older and taller woman's face as she held a hand up to dismiss whatever the blonde would say. Stopping on her own accord too since, really, what could she say? Even she couldn't believe she was about to say the words, 'it's not what it looks like'. Who was she kidding? A grade school child knew exactly what it looked like!

She was canoodling with her cousin's ex. Low, didn't even begin to explain how dirty she felt right then and there.

"Not my business, I agree." Lois said calmly, too calmly for their liking, it had only been five months since their break-up and it wasn't like she still harbored anything toward the spiky-haired billionaire. Not like she felt any type of betrayal by a family member being caught red handed in the cookie jar, so to speak.

Truth was, she didn't know how to feel. It was too soon and too much of a sudden thrust-onto-a-spur-of-the-moment to analyze what exactly to feel.

Lois and Oliver were friends, remained good friends even after things went Splits-Ville between them. She just thought she meant more to the guy...with the things he had said to her during their relationship...the way he made her feel...That he would of waited a little longer to seek the comfort of another woman's embrace. And she seriously thought he had more morals perceived then to go with Chloe, her cousin, at that.

Chloe. Lois, guessed she should feel more betrayed then she did, having her own cousin romping around with her leftovers. But she didn't, no more then if she had caught him with a complete stranger. She guessed it just came from the fact that she and the younger, smaller woman just weren't that close...they never were.

She wanted to be, Chloe was family after all. Living life abroad, though, all over the world with the General, trying to live up to his standards, expectations and heeding his every beckoning call kept Lois on her toes. He kind of lost it after loosing a wife and having to 'raise' two small girls. Not giving much time to keep up socially with family or have friends that didn't consist of other soldiers.

Hell, if it wasn't for her trying to prove the General wrong about what she was capable of, if she just put her mind to it, she wouldn't even be the top star reporter at the greatest print of all time. The Daily Planet. She would still be at the heels of daddy carrying out orders like a good little soldier. _God, forbid!_

There was just no escaping it though, it was bound to eventually conspire. Journalism just happen to be in her blood, too much engrained in her being-the thrill of the chase, the smell of ink, uncovering the truth. It didn't get any better then that...

Her cousin, once upon a time, knew exactly what that enthrallment entailed. She was a great reporter too, in her time, but now she seemed to have found her calling elsewhere. An elsewhere that was apparently too secretive to let on just what that job really was.

"Well, what do I owe having the lovely Lois Lane grace my office?" Oliver jumping into character to dispel the ever growing tension between the three in the air.

"Please, Ollie, save the complements. I'm here on business." Lois quirked without heat, not in the least bothered by said tension as her eyes slipped over to her cousin looking so very uncomfortable. "Besides, I'm sure those words belong to someone else now."

"I'll see you later, Oliver. Ok?" Chloe dismissing herself awkwardly, before needing to be told to give them a moment. Her small steps stopping hesistantly next to Lois still standing in front of the glass doors as if afraid to impose on what just transpired between the two blonds.

"Nice to see you again, Lo."

"And you, Chlo." Lois wasn't sure if she really meant her words, but still said it, anyway, watching as the blond left with the close of doors behind her retreat. Her sharp hazel eyes returning to the multi-billionaire aka Green Arrow, a slight smirk gracing her lips.

"Wow." She finally let out about the situation she walked in on. "Does she know you have a fetish for green leather or spend your nights playing William Tell?"

"Funny. I forgot what a riot you could be." Oliver responded, going to his mini bar and pouring a dark liquid into a short-round, crystal glass. He needed it for the fall out sure to come from one, Ms Lane. "So, come one, no tongue lashing? No, cutting me to a bunch of guilty little pieces? No, you're a-"

"Bastard?" Lois supplied, arching a brow in return. "What you do with your love life is your _affair_ , Oliver. Why should I think you would hold back for _me_?"

"You dumped _me_ , remember?" Oliver pointed back, some anger spilling out in his words and his demeanor. The hard drop of the whisky bottle not going unnoticed.

"Po-ta-to, Po-tah-to." Lois shook her head, making her way inside to longue in one of the black leather chairs in front of his desk. Unfazed by his mood. "I didn't come here for a trip down heart break lane, Oliver."

"Really? You're really not trying to go World War 3 on my ass right now?" Oliver's voice dripping with sarcasm as he kept his rimrod-stiff back toward his ex.

"No, for the simple fact that you're going to give me clearance to interview one Dr Emil Hamilton about these radio signals coming from some yellow star found billions of light years away?"

Oliver dropped down his glass onto the table top with a loud _clank_ at her questioning. "See, I knew there was going to be a catch." He turned to glare her way. "I don't know what more you can get from them then what's already been broadcasted on television. We aren't really at liberty to say much, you know, confidentiality with NASA and all that jazz."

"There's always something to expose. You big business tycoons always have skeletons in the ole' closet." A sly look came over the brunette's face, at his unrelenting manor. He wasn't going to yield, but she wouldn't be Lois Joanne Lane if she didn't get what she want and just gave up so easily. She always got her story.

Always.

"Well then, tell me, Oliver, with us only being broken up, say,...about five months now... How long have you and Miss Sullivan been seeing each other?"

"Clearance! Clearance, just go. Please, go!" Oliver sighed in defeat, directing her out the door with the wave of his free hand in it's direction. Not bothering to look her way as he put his focus in taking a long sip of the aged drink. "Go talk to Dr Emil...just don't expect much."

"Thank you, so much for your graciousness, Ollie." Lois smiled very much pleased with herself in her easy success, uncrossing her long legs to stand and leave.

Oliver returning the overly fake grin back that she threw his way as she walked past, exiting out the glass doors. Sometimes things just worked in her favor.

* * *

Lois halted as she saw Chloe standing there, waiting in the hall for her to come from Oliver's office. The look of guilt and being uncomfortable still apparent on her face no matter how hard she tried to hide it. She joining beside Lois as she strode slowly towards the lobby way to pick up her camera guy.

"Nothing happen between us, until things ended between you two." Chloe started, hoping the other woman couldn't see through her lie, her eyes she couldn't quite keep on the brunette beside herself. "I just thought you should know that."

Lois stopped, her heart going out to the girl. She knew Oliver Queen's charm. She didn't blame the girl for falling for him as she once had. Placing her hand on Chloe's shoulder. "I know we aren't the closest and I'm probably a big reason for that...but it doesn't mean I want to see you get hurt, either, lil Cuz."

Chloe taking some offense to her words, as if Oliver was some kind of evil seducing monster, gobbling up every women he saw. And like she was a feeble minded girl just to be so easily manipulated. Jutting her shoulder from under the older brunette's hand in resentment. "You can think me a bitch, if you want, Lois, but you were the one to call it off. He-"

Lois spoke between clamped teeth, cutting the girl off short, as she turned away in steeled anger. "So, I keep being reminded."

"He was broken, hurt...We've worked side by side for years now, I guess it was just natural to happen...for me to pick up the pieces." Chloe accused boldly.

 _I guess the guilt dissipated._

Pieces Lois supposedly placed him in for his own good. He was becoming something so much greater then she could possibly, selfishly hold on to. Could he not understand, she just couldn't get in the way of that? The world was going to need him more then she ever possibly could.

And Chloe's nerve to defend him, to make it seem like _he_ was the victim because she was the one to let go. With good, selfless reasons, she might splittingly add!

"I just hope you know what you're getting into. What's required to stand by his side..."

"I know more then you think."

Of that Lois was sure as she kept catching onto the subtle hints the petite girl was throwing her way. No doubt with all those years she and Oliver _worked_ together, she knew about him being the Green Arrow. Her job probably being part of this JLA group that Oliver let slip one time, why there was probably such a tight lip of what exactly her job description entailed. A group of would be superheroes to bring down the evil around the world. God help them having Oliver as their leader!

Always drunk as a skunk and chasing anything with two legs and a skirt. She just had a strong feeling this group wasn't taking things serious enough.

"I wouldn't be surprised. People always have their own selfish agendas in this life. Isn't that just how it always is?"

The simple fact being, Lois wasn't sleeping with any Super heroes to be an exclusive card member to the club.

'You're not the only one who wants to save the world, Lois."

 _Her nerve._

"It sure feels like I'm the only one trying to do a damn thing about it." The way crime was soaring, Intergang practically owned Metropolis and the MPD seemed to be in the back pocket of every crooked Politian that called their fair city home. Things were getting so bad that Metropolis was even giving Gotham a run for it's money in housing the most notorious psychos around. And that was saying something, seeing as how Gotham had a crazed man dressed in a bat-suit running loose and causing his own brand of chaos on the dark streets.

" At least I know how to make that sacrifice...I know how to make that call to not be in the way..."

"Well, I hope dear cousin," Chloe threw her words back in her face with silt eyes. "you know when to make that call to stay."

 _By someone's side._ Hung in the air, a backhanded insult if Lois ever heard one directed her way. Not caring one bit for the haughty look on Chloe's face as she spun around to walk away in the opposite direction, heels clapping loudly against the dark marble of the floors, back toward Oliver's office, no doubt.

Maybe in another life time and in some other reality they were close. The best of friends. Even maybe like sisters. God knows her own sister wasnt much in the way to hold a candle to that title. She could really see herself and the blonde being inseparable, 'partners in crime', would have possibly been called Chlo-Lo, the time they spent together. Fun, crazy, sometimes overboard, dangerous moments. And somewhere, way deep down inside...way, way deep down inside... she even longed for that girlie-bonding with this woman-

Sort of.

"Bitch." Lois mumbled under her breath as she veered away from the young woman before she was held responsible for the stupid thing she would have done next. She didn't need to add another notch to her track record with the police that was seriously competing with the track record she held with her hospital visits. The tight fist hanging down, sourly by her side, not having carried out the punch or slap she thought about doing so intently.

-Now, though, in this reality, she just couldn't ever see that being possible.

* * *

A/N: I know short, much longer one written out and ready to post. Review! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3: Hello

**A/N:** Thanks for Reviews and all else! :)

 **Chapter 3: Hello**

* * *

"Everything ok?" Jimmy asked cautiously seeing Lois on the war path as she approached him in the lobby.

"I can't believe you were married to that short, blonde, bimbo!" Lois spoke before thinking, as often was the case, and instantly regretted it. "Sorry, Jimbo, I-"

"No, its ok...seems like another lifetime ago, anyway." Jimmy weakly smiled, shoulders shrugging meekly. Lois knew when to take a hint to drop it. Her mouth on the other hand was another matter and often the problem.

"Well, I cant say I'm sorry I missed the wedding. Her lost, she can't see the great guy she's missing out on."

"Thanks, Lois." This time giving her a genuine, grateful grin.

"Ms. Lane, I am Dr Emil Hamilton." The dark skinned man with bounding black curls and friendly disposition stepped into the room and held his hand out to the reporter. "I was told by Mr Queen that he gave you clearance to speak with me and to show you what we've been working on, corroborating with NASA. I'm sorry if I'm not very forthcoming with conversing on our project. We are held highly liable for what information we give to the public."

She respectively shook the man's hand, who seemed nice enough if not a bit on the flaky side like all these white lab-coat wearing professionals were. "So I've been told...not to expect much."

"Ah, well, if you would please follow me." He said and lead the way from the lobby which was the only seemingly adorned room in the entire building besides what they saw of Oliver's elegant office.

The winding halls and open doors of lab rooms on either side of them, all looked the same bland and spotless white. So much white that even with the minimal lights needed to illuminate the vast building, still seemed like overkill and much too bright that it began to hurt her eyes staring at the same plain color everywhere they went.

Even inside the staff elevators Dr Hamilton summoned with a push of the call button and his security card was the feeling of sterility and colorlessness. Just white paneling and silver doors and with a slight jolt signaled they were traveling down. Deep underground, well below the huge building of Star Labs.

"Isn't this thing heading in the wrong direction...How is it you guys are studying stars inside the earth and not far above it?" Lois quirked uneasily, having the feeling of being in of the many Resident Evil movies she saw. She really needed to lay off the horror movies and late nights. But what is one to do when single?

"You'd be surprised, how, by using the earth's own gravitational force we can get signals further out into space then once perceived, Ms Lane. We don't like to give away all of our secrets here at Star Labs. That is, of course, off the record, if you please." Dr Emil giving a warm, knowing, friendly smile.

"Of course." Lois sighed, dropping down her pen dejectedly from notepad in hand.

The elevator's doors didn't even _ding_ as it came to the appointed floor, doors soundlessly slid open to reveal the same sterile white color touching everything in this hall too with rooms on either side. Open lab doors showing the weird and unusual experiments being carried out in each of the separate rooms. One scientist appeared to be mixing different colored liquids inside of clear glass containers. Some of the mixed colors having no reactions at all while others upon being exposed to each other began to bubble and smoke wildly.

"Looks like some really kosher stuff going on down here." Jimmy joked mildly, busy snapping away with his camera as they continued the trek down the long hall. "Do you mind the pictures?"

"Honestly, yes, I mind." Dr Emil replied simply, unaware of the awkwardness to take place with such refusal. "Here at Star Labs, we can't condone the release of sensitive material being absolve to the public."

"Oh..." Jimmy embarrassingly let out, feeling his cheeks turn red with said rejection.

Lois behind the good Dr's back shaking her head with teasing amusement toward Jimmy but motioning her hand in a way to signal him to keep on snapping pictures despite of the refusal. The Dr. unaware of their antics lead them around more winding corridors, passing other staff in long white lab coats before finally coming to the awaited room.

Inside was a room in a room, white of course, while along the walls held hazmat looking suits-those too all white, one piece gowns covering one from head to toe, all except the face and hands were exposed. But there were blue gloves stuffed in a box attached on a nearby wall for their hands, it appeared.

"This is the gown room, if you will." The Dr. explained as he began to empty his pockets of loose change, cell phone and other personal items into a small white empty bin. Then going to one of the PPE suits hanging on the wall to place over his clothes and body.

"You will need to empty all personal belongings into these bins here and don one of these." He replied to their questioning expressions. "We are about to enter a Cleanroom and must be sterilized in the airlock before access."

"Sounds like a highly sensitive area. Almost something that normally wouldn't be shown to the press" Lois speculated, not that she wasn't grateful for the opportunity.

Not like it was really earned in the first place.

"Mr Queen said to pull out all the stops for you...to an extent." Dr Emil explained, confused by his employer's clearance upon the female reporter.

"Gosh, don't I feel special." Lois mocked in feigned glee, knowing exactly why for Oliver's generosity. Jimmy just chuckled beside her as they geared up to go into the airlock.

"Yes, one should most certainly feel as such. You will be the first reporter to venture this room and see behind the scenes, so to speak, of this project of ours."

Lois tucked her hair in the attached hood of the hazmat suite. "I still don't understand the hype of all this. Jimmy says it's because you guys actually have proof of life on another planet with these incoming signals?"

The two stepped into the small chamber of the glass airlock, watching as Dr Emil closed the chamber door, spinning the gear of the door firmly until the mechanism could be heard sliding securely in place. His head turning to them with a wide, almost mad-doctor smile upon his face. "That's precisely correct."

Lois jumped in place, reflexively latching her hand to Jimmy's shoulder, who laughed at her fear when suddenly air and white steam rushed into the airlock. Her face red in embarrassment and glared a warning in her eyes toward the red-head boy.

A small smile on the Dr's face, as well, seeing her reaction in fright, he being use to the procedure after many years of employment here. "Not to worry, Ms Lane, just standard protocol of sterilization for the aseptic room."

"Seems like a lot of trouble for nothing." Lois spoke above the loud rushing air noises, arms instantly wrapping around herself from the plummet in temperature.

All too soon everything stopped and Dr Hamilton turned the gear on the opposite door, unlocking the mechanism for entrance into the main lab room. " _Nothing_ more amazing then you could possibly imagine."

He opened the door revealing a room so huge compared to the tiny airlock they stepped from and just as sterile and bland as the rest of the space they walked through in Star Labs. In here, though were wall to wall machines and mechanisms with monitors and buttons lit up and blinking. Things Lois never personally laid eyes on unless in some overboard sci-fi movie. Scientist of every known background, wearing the same hazmat suit as them busily walked about, doing this or that with the equipment around.

"Wow." Jimmy let out in amazement and Lois had to admit she was just as impress with it all.

"It is quite impressive, isn't it?" There was pride in his voice as even his eyes roamed over the room as if viewing it for the very first time, again. "This way, to our system that is picking up the signals."

"So from way down here, you guys are picking up E.T. phoning home?" Lois jumping into full blown reporter mode. "And, geez, what's with the icebox in here?"

Her alien reference had the good Dr crinkling up his face but jumped in with an explanation anyway. "Our supercomputers expels high levels of energies, the low temperatures are needed to ensure our systems do not overheat and crash. But in laments term, the how of this all being possible is simple, our supercomputer mechanism here is the brains and is just one of many around the world that bounces and receives signals from deep inside the vast regions of space. Machines that are strategically placed around the world to use the gravitational pull of Earth to help _sling_ out our messages further then what were capable of before."

Lois jotted a few notes down as Jimmy not permitted to bring in his camera snuck in Lois' cell phone, while she expertly distracted Emil in the gown room, was now sneaking shot after shot of random things around them. "Here, report of the start of our first receiving the unknown signal, two months ago."

"Two months, ago? I thought it was 2 weeks ago?"

"It took us that time to ensure that our speculation was conclusive. That we were indeed receiving an signal extraterrestrial in origin and not the malfunction of our systems here at Star Labs or any of the other supercomputers placed around the world. All of which took a lot of time and effort ."

Lois nodded and jotted that information down as well since he didn't seem to be objecting. "Sounds like finally another 'Wow!' signal to me."

"Except, this narrowband signal was picked up from a system greater than that of Ohio's State University Big Ear radio telescope. A signal we've concluded is traveling further then the constellation Sagittarius and by far has lasted longer then the 72 second window that Jerry R Ehman had observed."

Her chocolate-curled head bounced up at that revelation, piercing him with curious hazel eyes. "Is? You mean it's-"

"That's right Ms Lane, we are still receiving transmission." He reached out a dark-skinned hand to turn a nob filling the room with the errie sound of the signal so alien in nature. It sent chills down her spine and she actually shivered in response, but she wasn't the only one affected by the noise. Everyone in the lab stood still in place listening to the wailing shrill of the broadcast.

"Wow." Lois echoing Jimmy's words from earlier and shook her head dispelling the effect of the signal as the Dr put an end to the sound. "No, pun intended."

"Wow, indeed, Ms Lane." Dr Emil admitted, pushing up his glasses on the bridge on his nose .

"Any idea, what's being said?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"It took some time and long man hours to decipher but we speculate that they are trying to say 'Hello.'"

"Well I guess 'Hello' would be the universal thing to say when you want to reach out and contact someone." Lois pointed out, gears in her head turning at a thought and a look of questioning crossed her face. "How is it that you guys were able to translate what was being sent? I mean is the transmission just that one word over and over again?"

"No and nothing has actually been interpreted. We speculate-guess, if you will, with some sound evidence of what they may be saying. The signal noise you heard earlier isn't their language, just sounds of interception from our receivers. No, Ms Lane the sound is merely carrying their language which consists of symbols unlike anything ever seen before. If it is a spoken language, it's far advance then what the human vocal chords can be able to produce. In all of the 10,000 language known to man on this planet, we have naught to compare it to."

He pointed to the screen, with a few taps from keys were the strange symbols there for her hazel eyes to see. **':'8S^"** \- Hello.

 **.^S^.**

Lois closed her eyes at the rush of images flooding her mind that particular symbol caused when staring at it. She could feel it in her brain, tickling the recesses of caverns inside. A hug, red-looking capital 'S', inside a red diamond shape, but she knew it wasn't an "S" compared to the letter in the English alphabet. It meant something, a word, she was sure...what though, she didn't know.

Lois shook her head hard to dispel whatever the hell that was that came over her in dizzying waves, Dr. Emil noticed and placed his hand on her shoulder to steady the wobble he saw in her footing. About to ask if she was ok, but she dismissed the occurrence and proceeded forward with her questions.

"Uhm...Then how do you _guess_ to know what it means?" Placing a hand to her temple, still trying to fight off the spell in her head.

"Kawatche Caves back in 1995 in a rural, disclosed area of Smallville, Kansas was discovered strange and unusual symbols that until now had no place or meaning that were known of. Yes, the same symbols discovered decades ago in those Native caves are the same signals being sent to us from a planet with an impossible newly transformable...yellow...sun."

Jimmy made a sound of explosion with his mouth, moving his hand from his head in a gesture stating his mind is 'blowing up', by the information dropped on them. Lois rolled her eyes at the Planet's cameraman next to her, and proceeded with questioning the Dr who seem to forget all about withholding information as he was enraptured and caught up excitedly by his storytelling.

"But how the speculation of the first signal, I'm guessing, they sent being assumed to be 'Hello'?"

"There's a Native, Chief, whose people claim to be protectors of this cave and the information written on the walls. Mostly being of their tribal symbols and a few of the alien symbols we are receiving. The people tell a Legend of their tribe of a Visitor who choose Earth specifically to send a redeemer of sorts to battle a great foe and be a light unto all man kind. According to them, a legend that was never fulfilled as intended. They seem to have already known about the red star turn yellow before any of our colleagues told them about it. With the Chief's help, was able to come up with an ideal of what the symbols sent might actually mean in reference to those on the cave walls. Other signals they have sent we have more probable cause of what they are saying because of the things we are sending them..."

At the brow raise and question on the reporter's face, Dr Emil smiled and gestured his hand to another machine. "This way, please, and the main reason for the personal protective suites we are wearing and sterilization process necessary before entrance. We don't want to be the cause of wiping out an entire planet by sending foriegn bacteria or viruses."

Lois eyed the machine as she and Jimmy stepped in front of the futuristic equipment that she couldn't even guess what it could be and didn't even have to ask as the Dr. jumped in to tell all about it. He stopped next to a silver circular platform that had the exact copy of the bottom platform right above it. "Our scientists here in Star Labs produced a mechanism in which we can transfer an object from our planet to hopefully their origin in space."

Jimmy distracted by two scientist bringing more of what appeared to be test objects to send in outside space on a wheeled cart. A white mouse inside a plastic cage being one of the few variety of living creatures they planned on sending. He taking some pictures with the cell phone as Lois stepped closer to the Dr Emil Hamilton.

"You mean teleportation as in 'Beam me Up, Scotty'? And, wait, hopefully?"

"In a sense, yes, but not precisely." He nodded and then shook his head, knowing very well the Star Trek reference she made. "We have tested short range transfers, starting off with mere inches away then as far as from one state to another. Took some time before we got the calculations correct and the whole subject was conveyed to the desired location. At first only parts of the object were being transferred. You could see how disastrous that would be if it were a living thing? We can only go by mathematical calculations to send a subject off to a point of origin billions of light years away. There is no physical evidence to prove if our computations are correct, since it's not likely we can go there and see for ourselves."

"In other words you guys send them something and they send you symbols and you're guessing they're naming whatever it is you had sent them? Why not just send a picture? You know a picture says a thousand words...Seems like a lot less trouble then trying to teleport real items off in space."

"True, if the image we can guaranteed will not be misconstrued in transference and misinterpreted. The last thing we would want to do is unintentionally start a war with a far more advance species then our own. So we send something that they can touch, taste...use all their senses then just the one."

"If they even know what the heck we are sending them. Their world could be completely different from our own. They probably don't even eat..." Lois picked up a red fruit from off the silver platform, another scientist just placed to tranfer. "...apples."

"One of many barriers besides language, I'm afraid, hence the reason for sending palpable objects. We are trying to cause as little misunderstanding as possible."

A crashing of glass and a scream had Lois and Emil turning their bodies quickly to see Jimmy squirming violently in place. "It's in my suit! Get it out! Get it out!"

The cage housing the mouse laid in pieces on the ground while a wriggling and fearful camera guy thrashed about trying to get inside his hazmat gear to get to the mouse who was nibbling and clawing at his exposed flesh.

"Jimmy, wha-" Lois' words didn't get to finish coming out as she was bumped into hard by the young man and pushed backwards into a scientist who was passing behind her, holding a cylinder of purple liquid. She lost her footing falling onto the transferring mechanism, while the purple liquid soared through the air landing on said machine in a shatter of glass and splash of liquid.

"No!" Dr Emil shouted out in fear as he watched sparks and electricity crackled through the machinery coming to life, a winding surge sound of energy emanating loudly through the room.

"What the hell, Jimmy!" Lois huffed out in complaint, groaning as she pushed the boy off of the top of her as he continued his mad spasms and cries with the clawing and biting little beast inside his suite.

Jimmy kicked out his legs and sighed happily as the scampering white mouse ran out the pant leg of his hazmat gear. Lois felt like bashing him in the head and would have except the winding noise and shouting caught her attention. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as she peered up with knitted brows at Dr Hamilton, not understanding the words coming from his mouth or the mad dash of scientists in hazmat suits scrambling wildly around the lab.

"Get...Out...Of...There!" His words were coming out so slow and she didn't understand why everything was moving at a snail's speed.

Even trying to turn her head to Jimmy to see his face in complete and utter fear seemed to take minutes instead of seconds like it should. She watched while inch by inch he moved to propel to his feet. But all too suddenly things fast forward to normal speed as streaks of lavender electricity crossed the air with crackles and pops. Torrents of air ripped through the atmosphere and the shouts of the Dr, finally bouncing frantically to her ears.

"We haven't tested lives subjects! Get off the platform, it's going to transfer!"

Lois realized too late that she was laying on the silver-disked platform of the transference machine after Jimmy bumped into her backwards trying to escape the little stole away in his garments. Her hazel eyes wide open with horror, the black pupils of them fully dilated and shaking as one by one she watched the chocolate strands of her uncovered hair start to stand up on end and point to the sky.

Something was about to happen. The last thoughts in her mind.

"Shit!" Instinctively her hazel eyes shot up to the upper cylindrical, silver disk above her, the exact copy of the one she now laid upon. Her eyes meeting the disk at the same time as a blinding white light and high-pitched laser sound beamed down onto her body, engulfing her in a torturous flaming whiteness.

Lois screamed out a piercing, echoing cry as the blinding whiteness consumed her body from head to toe. The sensation not being so much of pain as something she never felt before or could ever explain how it felt. It was like the fear of being on a rollercoaster ride, you screamed because of the sensations the ride brought in you and knowing you have no absolute control but to hold on. And she had nothing to hold on to. She just knew her body down to the molecular structure, smaller then atoms, were being removed one at a time and shot across the furthest distance any human have ever traveled.

The white light intermingled and married the screams as all she could see was ever so a bright a bland color illuminating intensely and hear were her throats wrenching release into the air. Which she didn't know if there was such thing as air or being since she couldn't feel anything anymore. Like floating in an out of body experience, being so dizzy you feel like you're drifting on the space around you. No body or shell containing you inside. Just pure essence.

It felt like the the beginning and the end...forever seemed to have past.

Like a puzzle piece, one part at a time came fixing itself together. Lois had the sense of being born all over again, warmth spread over her body, sensations came, brain activity synthesized in her head, her ears began to pick up glorious sounds that was like heaven after the eternity of nothingness. Her eyes felt like lead but with much effort she could crack them open to see once again.

It was too much and her stomach seemed to be the last thing to be pieced together because as she watched in awe as her fingers appeared out of thin air to finish forming her hand. Her top half dropped over and retched the entire contents of her stomach all over the white floor below. Her knees were instant jelly and she crumbled down upon them, her hands balancing on the floor inches from the disgusting stuff spewed out of her insides.

"Sorry, about the mess..."

Her one hand shakily coming up to wipe the back of it against her mouth, she was so in dire need of a good mouth wash.

"Jimmy...I'm going to kick your ass!" She rasped out dryly finding it difficult to breath, felt like being on higher altitude and chalked it up to the non-complete transference experience. So, she thought.

With legs feeling like rubber and body trembling like the San Andrea's fault line in California, with a few tries she managed to stand on her feet. Her hand grasping the closet thing next to her, believing it to be the transference machine, logically it was so. She turned her head to see it wasn't though, and another feel shot through her system, causing her heart to once again spike and speed like made inside her chest.

Her hand was on a structure of crystal rods, a honey-comb compartment with various shapes and sizes of clear crystal spears!

 _This isn't happening!_

Afraid to look, because somehow she just knew...she couldn't even think it-too fearful to do so. The speed in her heart seem to floor inside her chest, curiosity getting the better of her, though, she knew she shouldn't, it would just make it all the more real and scanned her surroundings. Everything was crystal!

Glowing crystal rocks structured the building or whatever it was that she was in. Massive crystal columns jutting out from the flat sheet of glowing crystal which was the floor to tower high up in the sky. All the crystal columns coming to a point over head. She could feel her jaw hanging loose in awe of such a thing to behold. Her hand going to her head as eyes closed at the onslaught going on in her head. Like Echoes from another time...

 _You know, honestly? I don't even remember the plane going down. The cabin lost pressure, I was gasping for breath...and then I was in this Palace of Ice. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I was bathed in this warm light and I knew everything was going to be okay...I think I died and went to Heaven._

 _Then, I'm glad you're back..._

She looked down at her hand expecting to see another's covering it, a strong and big hand, swallowing her own that could make her feel so safe...so secure with just one touch.

"What the hell?" She gasped out, her lungs felt like they still weren't working properly and didn't know if it was from that or because yet again she had some kind of unbelievable vision, showing her a glimpse of time she just didn't know. But it was her voice, it was her she saw lying in a hospital bed with some guy, who looked so concerned, amused and embarrassed all in a short expanse of time.

 **"^S8':'/=\";** -Who are you?"

Lois spun around at the sound that couldn't possibly be language, yet there stood two people she hadn't notice before while off in a haze, directing their speech toward her. They just confirming even more what she was desperately trying to ward off in her mind as not being reality. The two individuals weren't wearing white hazmat suits like the one that still clung to her sweaty body. They were in white gowns that looked like royal robes that gave a silvery reflective glow when they moved, and looked human enough except for the weird words, sounds or whatever it was coming from thier mouths.

The two older men...beings...whatever...both sporting white hair like it was some fashion statement, didn't look too pleased by her presence either as hard looks etched their features as they gave each other curious glances before directing their eyes back her way again.

 _Oh, shit, Lois! What have you gotten yourself into now?_

Lois leaned back into the honeycomb podium behind her, trying not to let the shake inside tremble to the outside of her body or she was going to find herself back onto the floor. Her body still not very stable after the wild ride. With a unstable hand rising slowly in the air, she did the only thing that came to mind to do in this type of situation. She split her middle and ring finger apart with thumb extended in a Vulcan salute, while nervously chewing on her bottom lip.

"Hello?"

* * *

 **A/N:** Hope you guys are liking so far, Please Review if you are! Thanks.

 **Chapter 4: Kal-El**


	4. Chapter 4: Kal-El

**A/N:** Sorry for the wait, writers block and working a full time job, plus being mommy to a 4 yr old tends to take up major time. lol Anyway, Thank you all to those who reviewed and are following this little story of mine. Thanks to **uroboros85** for the message you sent me. It got me back into writing and I hope my version of Kal is to your liking.

Enjoy!

 **Chapter 4: Kal-El**

* * *

 _Previously..._

 _Oh, shit, Lois! What have you gotten yourself into now?_

 _Lois leaned back into the honeycomb podium behind her, trying not to let the shake inside tremble to the outside of her body or she was going to find herself back onto the floor. Her body still not very stable after the wild ride. With a unstable hand rising slowly in the air, she did the only thing that came to mind to do in this type of situation. She split her middle and ring finger apart with thumb extended in a Vulcan salute, while nervously chewing on her bottom lip._

 _"Hello?"_

 _Now..._

The elder human-looking beings swapped eye contact with each other once more before setting hard glares her way. One of the elder men waved his veiny, aged hand in a circular motion in the air before him. Lois just stood there leaned into the crystal podium with brow raised, still breathing heavy, not knowing what to expect as they just stared at her.

Suddenly, the once clear crystals of the awe-inspiring structure turned red and a blaring, strange siren echoed deafly all around them.

"Fuck! I really hope I just didn't curse them out in another language!" Lois' hands instinctively went to her ears to block out the shrill noise and not waiting around to find out what would happen next. Fight and Flight took over as, on legs that felt like rubber, she stumbled off toward an opening that she prayed was an exit.

Lois fell to hands and knees, but wouldn't stop pushing herself forward in fear of the chase she knew was ensuing after the alien creature shown up in their world-Her. And she had no desire to be anyone's Guinea pig or to be experimented on and dissected to see what made her tick. With some difficulty she managed to right herself back to feet that were still too clumsy for her liking.

"Wake up, Lois! Wake up!" She cried, as best she could half ran, half stumbled down the crystal hall that pulsed red while the deafening sound wouldn't let up. There just was no escaping, though, no matter what turn she took, everywhere she went there were crystal walls and that damn siren making her ears bleed.

"This isn't happening. I'm dreaming...I just need to find the rabbit hole out of this wonderland...more like nightmare."

She ducked in time behind a crystal wall as other elder-looking men hurried by with bright white hair and flowing silvery robes, no doubt, on her pursuit. Lois clung back against the wall, trying to slow down her breathing as not to be heard as they past by, not noticing how close she was to them. Lois peaked around the corner, trembling and surprised her speeding heartbeat didn't give her away because along with the siren, it echoed loudly in her ears. Sweat poured down her body, hands instantly went to the hazmat suit to quickly remove the offending material.

"Ok, enough, Alice wants to go through the looking glass to back home...like right now."

Watching as the last of the men disappeared, she spun around to make a hasty retreat away from the white haired, old men when she smacked right into a wall.

"Ooof!" She let out in pain, the little breath of air she did have escaping her from the impact. Hand going to head from the pain she felt there, pulling fingers away to see the bright red of her blood on fingertips.

Lois' attention stolen away from her injury when she noticed it wasn't a wall, per se, that she actually ran into. She maybe was a bit disoriented from the Star Trek ride she just experienced and the weird oxygen levels on this...wherever she was...but she damn sure had enough grip on reality to maneuver around large objects. Well, so she thought...

In front of her built like a solid, steel wall was the most beautifully masculine looking man she ever saw. He was an Adonis! No man should ever look the way he did, that it brought the Jell-O instantly back to her knees. Just when she was starting to get normal function back into them too. A god of 6'3", chiseled, sculpted features, a strong jaw with slicked back, jet-black, short hair and the deepest blues eyes. She swore she was drowning or pulled in some kind of riptide because she was definitely lost at sea.

Those blues were currently looking her over as she stood helplessly glued in spot, the look he gave her, a predatory one. The kind a wolf gave to a helpless rabbit or little girl in red cape, lost in the woods. A flash of red glowed for a second in his eyes before turning back to their natural blue and she didn't know what was wrong with her if she was scared or...she wanted to gag at herself...turned on?!

He invaded her space, swallowing the distance as he stepped closer until there were scant inches between them. The chills that ran through her body made her fully aware of his nearness. Bedroom eyes, that's what he was definitely giving her along with a slight stare of curiosity. But it was definitely desire hooding those baby blues and God help her own hazel eyes swept down to his lips, actually contemplating what it would be like to kiss such rough and soft looking lips at the same time. She, no doubt knew.

As her eyes traveled down the hard clothed plains of his chest, to even lower...

 _Oh, yea, he's happy to see me._

A dizzying wave washed over her, so much so she hand to grab at her head again as an onslaught of scenes flashed behind her eyes of another time and seeing this man in front of her for the first time before, in another place.

She blinked open her eyes to see it was night time with a full moon and clouds high in the sky. Corn. It was everywhere, a corn field, she was currently standing in the middle of, with a flatten blast zone of fallen corn stalks in a circular shape. Scorch marks and burns, some fire piles still burning and before her a naked man with a very sculpted body and...

 _Oh, my!_

"Look, at his face." She could hear, commanding herself, before eyes of their own accord dropping once more for another brief peek at the goods.

 _What is your name?_

"*-_^&" - What is your name?" A voice pulled her from thoughts of vegetation and bare manly flesh.

She answered the question, knowing what he asked which was impossible given he didn't speak English but that sound emanated from his throat, they called speech.

"Lois...Lois Lane."

His lips twisted in a half smile, perfect white, sharp teeth showing from that grin, knowing the words she spoke was what she was called. On the how she even knew what he asked of her, well, that intrigued him since the language she spoke was nothing in similarity to his own. Everything about this being was fascinating him at the moment, from her fearless façade - hearing from the way her heart had spiked in beating - to the curves of her womanly figure that was on edge by his presence.

 _God, she's beautiful! I've never felt such a pull before...What is she that I just need to be closer-_

He moved in to her body drawn by some unseen force, flushed against her soft curves that fit like a missing puzzle piece. All the while the feral smile never leaving his face. It was starting to become just a bit unnerving how easily her body was responding to his as if she had no will, before she knew what was happening he had her pinned against a nearby crystal wall. She gulped loudly, hazels transfixed, unable to stop the progression of his actions. His large hands braced on either side of her head, effectively trapping her in place from escaping as his body pressed into her soft, yielding one.

His leg slipping rightly between her thighs as he bent his head to the crook of her neck and inhaled the scent of her deeply. She smelled like vanilla and cherries, something feminine and purely her. His eyes closing in enjoyment of the assault on his nostrils and the warmth from her skin before lifting his head to pin her with a gaze of blue desire once again.

Any other man would be on their ass right now, nursing a broken nose from her head connecting with their face, but him, no her body had other ideals. Ones that fell along the R rated category. Her eyes dropped down to his chest, unable to keep his gaze and the intensity that shown in the depths of his blues as she could only respond by swallowing hard as little quakes of anticipation rippled down her spine.

 _What the hell is wrong with me! Why am I acting like this...Pull yourself together...Can't look in his eyes-_

As if knowing the internal struggle wagging war inside, his finger found her chin, pulling it up so her face was lifted up toward his. Feather light and centimeters apart he whispered his lips over her own. Warm, sweet breath fanning against her sensitive skin. Intoxicated by the sensations she stirred inside him where none other had been able to coax such reactions before.

"Lois Lane." The words tried on his tongue and rumbled from his throat like thunder rolling through mountain tops on summer nights.

Her reaction was a high pitched squeak as that thunder rolled into and through her bones, blanketing into a pool of lava in the depths below. His lips hovered so temptingly close, not touching her at all except the fingers roughly on her chin keeping her head tilted up to force her to stare into his stormy eyes of fire and ice. And, boy, was she ever burning inside, aching for the meeting of his lips. All rational thought flying the coop as the primal desire of a man and woman stirred between them.

In the next moment, she felt his body grow tense and hooded eyes that once burned with lust, a new look over took them as he finally noticed the small cut along her temple still wet with her blood. Guilt and protectiveness wracked through him, as with his free hand from the wall, he gently touched the injured spot. Who knew such strength could hold such restraint and be so delicate.

They both jumped at the buzz that surged through their bodies from the instant his skin grazed her temple. He quickly pulled back his hand, inspecting his fingertips for an answer and down to the woman who was ever intriguing him, to see the same puzzled awe on her face that mirrored his own. Tentatively his hand returned, and a small smile graced his lips hearing a content sigh pass her lips. Pleased to know she was feeling the same effect as him, her touch was addictive!

He cupped her cheek pressing more into her skin, against her better judgement and because his touch felt so damn good. Her eye lids fluttered closed, face rubbing into his palm, savoring the feel of him. He must of knew and even with eyes shut she could see-sense, his grin widen as his thumb carresed against her skin. Lois finding herself letting out tiny noises of pleasure she never done before with the other men she dated. Not with a mere touch and sometimes not even from sex itself without it being faked.

So, with just a touch from this blue-eyed devil brought about such sensations, she could only imagine what he would be like in bed-

Lois' eyes shot open widely. _What the hell am I doing!_

The god before her was still distracted by the cut to her head, even though she knew for a fact he was enjoying being intimately flushed against her, if the bulge against her stomach was any indication. Some space was granted from the towering man with being preoccupied, giving her the opportunity and taking it, to quickly dodge under his arm against the wall to make a break for freedom. She only managed a few feet when she felt a gust of wind and stopped in her tracks as unbelievably he stood right there before her, anger burning in the depths of his blues. He had the audacity to look reprimanding, she sure as hell wasn't going to feel guilty for trying to get away from him. No matter how scolding his look said other wise.

Horror and questionable wonder graced her face seeing him there so inhumanly fast, but she didn't give herself time to ponder such inklings as taking flight was very much ebbed in the moment. She tried to quickly and foolishly side step around him only for him to be there at every turn. Faster than a speeding bullet was an understatement. Done with her fleeing antics, his hands gripped snuggly around her shoulders and raised her up in the air like she weighed nothing more than a feather.

"Bastard! Put me down!" Once the initial shock passed and she was able to find her voice.

His brows furrowed not understanding what she was spewing and held her out effortlessly and carefully as she writhed and tried to connect her foot with any part of his body.

^Stop it, woman. You will hurt yourself.^ His voice was rough and commanding, as one use to being obeyed.

"Oh, I so don't know what you just said but I know by your tone it was insulting and gives me all the more reason to kick your ass!" Lois spat out between clamped teeth and wriggled all the more, futile attempts to release from his iron-clad grip.

He shook her a little to get her to listen which just proved to infuriate her more and anger him more in the process. ^I said, stop!^

^Kal El, no! Put her down.^

A voice from behind, had him turning his head to look over his shoulder and Lois looking up to see one of the white-haired men, but this one was more. An airy in charge persona was about him, standing some distance away with a small intricate box in hand.

"I would listen to what he said." Lois seethed, her reporter instincts correctly assuming the white haired one commanded the younger man to let her go.

One side of Kal El's mouth lifted in a toothy smirk as he directed his blue gaze from the feisty one in his hands to the other male. ^She's mine and I'm having too much fun. Now, go away, old man.^

^I will only ask once more. Put her down, my Son.^ Jor El commanded in a voice that bode no disobedience from his part, but seeing that his son wasn't in any state to listen, he did the only thing he knew would work.

With a click the elder man opened the lid to the metal, lead lined box in wrinkled hands. A green glow emanated from inside and instantly Kal El crumbled to his knees barely keeping Lois from falling to the ground with his collapsing body.

Forgetting her predicament with seeing the dark haired, blue eyed man gasping in great pain, struck a cord inside. It took everything in herself from going instinctively to the man who seemed to effortlessly pass barriers with her some spent lifetimes to figure out. She turned a deathly steel gaze to her savior. "What the Hell are you doing to him? You're hurting him!"

The smile on the older man's face was unreadable as if almost pleased to see that she was concerned for a complete stranger-She had to be loosing it! The look on her face went from pure murder to utter disbelief as the old man opened his mouth and spoke.

"Don't worry, Miss Lane, I know what I'm doing."

She could feel flies zoom in and out of her gaping jaw as she stared wide eye in shock that he answered in her native tongue and did the only logical thing that seemed right at the moment...She ran.

Jor -El clamped the lid down on the box, before kneeling beside his son. The remnants of the effect of the red kryptonite leaving his system as the white glow of the crystal structure around returned and the deafening siren no longer shrilled. "Are you ok, my son?"

"Fine." Clark ragged out with a deep breath, sitting up on his bottom. The slow ebb of pain fading, but the roughness of his breath more from embarrassment that he could so easily loose himself to the calling of the Red Kryptonite. Not that it was his fault the glow of red crystal made him into an uninhibited, selfish egotist.

"That woman...I have to find her...She has to be found before she gets hurt."

Jor-El lips ever so slightly slid into a grin, that it was almost unnoticeable, at the correction his son made. The female, Lois Lane, obviously had an impact on him. His father grabbed him by the arm, helping him up on steady feet and nodded his head.

"Find her, My Son."

* * *

Lois ran for dear life, she couldn't tell how long she ran for or how many times she turned down one crystal hall to another before finding an enormous open arched entry that lead to the outside world. And despite her huffing and burning lungs she wasn't going to hault for anything, or so she told herself.

But the brilliant, blue sky brought her up short, like a smack to the face, it so wasn't what she was expecting being on this alien planet. It was almost like being home, except for the exceptionally large sun that was so much more brightly shinning then the one back home. It was such a sight to see, familiar, yet, not so especially when she looked around expecting to see the usual humdrum of her civilization. Tall sky scrapers and the 21st century of millennial outfitted Metropolitans. Instead seeing vast crystal structures, expanses of futuristic courtyards with these planet's citizens decked in flowing robes and tight uniforms of white and some other color signaling one class from another.

Everyone she passed hurried quickly away in the opposite direction or stopped to gawk, such a sore thumb with her earthly reporter sky-blue blouse, business professional gray dress jacket and matching pencil skirt. Parents shielded away their children as if she was some kind of monster, as yet others gossiped among themselves in small groups, no doubt talking about her and this very unusual situation that came upon them.

"What are you people looking at?!" Lois in a fit of hiccupping hysterics yelled out to those who spectated.

She found herself madly spinning around in a circle, heels clapping against the hard stone of the pale-gray ground, looking at the beings as they looked back at her oddly. She felt dizzy, she felt like she was on that transporting ride again, except, unfortunately she wasn't being teleported back home. She felt herself hyperventilating and swore her heart was going to burst in her chest. Exactly how it was so easy for him to pick up where she was. If he was really honest with himself, he seemed to already have her heart beat memorized in the short time they were in each other's presence.

A shadow casted over her, she looked up in utter awe, shock should had been a natural part at this point, but amazement once again flooded her as she watched the man she was almost in a lip lock with descend like a literal god from the heavens. Well sky, along with some groupies behind him. Lois watched as they floated down, eyes never wavering from one in particular; trim waist, ripped body covered in a skin tight, white and silver uniform that accentuated every hard-tone curve of muscle. Black hair. Blue eyes. She gulped the hard knot in her throat seeing the billowing cape behind him. Red. Flowing in the slight breeze of the day.

She once went to a fortune teller, not that she believed in those sort of things. It was at a carnival and all the usual thrills of cotton candy and Carnie games were to be had and in the spirit of adventure she decided to try something new. With crystal ball and funny looking toga hat on head , the women who she really suspected was a man at some point of the fortune teller's life, told newly star reporter she was destined to fall for a man in tights wearing a red cape. Since then there were many a nights that were filled will dreams of such haunting visions. A face was never clear enough to see exactly who her future soul mate looked like and at times it was just a red cape billowing she dreamt about. Until now...

Kal El landed before her, intimidation boiled off his demeanor in waves as he stood towering above her. His arms crossed, giving her a look that told, 'You should be sorry or you soon will be'. That once sensual face that made her melt and tingle all over was now very hard, edgy and freezing the ice in her veins. It was too much! It was just all too much, from the ride that literally tore her body apart and spat it across the galaxy to seeing the living embodiment of her dreams land right before her.

Lois found herself falling into darkness and the waiting, sweet embrace of unconsciousness.

* * *

"What the Hell is going on?!" Oliver stepped over some broken glass containers strewn on the floor as he made his way to Dr Emil, Chloe stepping carefully behind him. "I just got off the phone with Nasa who took one major dump down my throat, wondering about the competency of my Scientists here at Star Labs. And would someone please turn off that damn siren!"

Dr Emil fidgeted with correcting the place of his glasses on his nose. "I assure you Mr Queen, none of what happened tonight was in part lack of knowledge on our part."

"What happen, where's Lois?" Chloe cut in, trying to get to the issue at hand, seeing as there was an absence of the reporter's presence in the room.

"There has been a mishap...and Miss Lane has been...transcended to the planet of contact." Dr Emil answered uneasily, flexing and in-flexing his fingers by his side.

"She's what-" Oliver turned his head away, pulling his hand roughly through the short, blond spikes of his hair, understanding exactly what the brilliant scientist was getting at but dreading to hear it all the same.

"You mean my cousin has been shot across space?" The blonde stepped in front of Oliver, even with the lack of her association with the female she still felt gravely by the bomb of knowledge landed on them.

"To put it in simple terms...Yes."

Oliver leaned on a metal examining table next to him, reaching a shaky hand to the inside pocket of his suit jacket and pulled out a canister. He raised it to his lips and dragged out a swig of whiskey, feeling the comforting burn down his throat before he could find his voice to speak. "Is she d-...Is she alive?"

"There is no way we can know for sure. Calcu-" Hamilton didn't get to finish as Oliver grabbed him roughly up by the collar of his lab coat and pushed him hard into a nearby wall.

"Fuck calculations! Is she dead?!" The blonde billionaire ragged, barely containing his pain that didn't go unnoticed by one blonde cousin who was quickly by his side trying to get the Green Arrow to calm down.

"Oliver, stop! This isn't helping."

"Calculations say that she would land on the planet of contact, Mr. Queen but..."

"...without proof...it's just theory...numbers, right?" Oliver's grip weakened, hands releasing the lab coat as he felt numb and helpless.

Chloe stood there biting the inside of her cheek, not knowing how to feel about Oliver's reaction to the news. It seemed like he still had strong feelings toward his ex. She quickly passed a hand over her cheek and turned to hide the tears that escaped gray-blue eyes for the pain she was feeling for herself and maybe even for the cousin that may or may not be lost in space. She walked toward the Transference machine, noticing a cell phone on the floor next to the machine amongst broken pieces of glass and liquids that were spilled.

On bended knee, she reached down picking up the wide-screen smartphone, a gasp escaping her lips at the picture that laid frozen on screen. There for anyone to see was the last shot taken right before the Transference machine sent one reporter _and_ cameraman across space.

"Oh my god, Jimmy."

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading. Plz review, leave feedback it's the fuel that drives these chapters.


End file.
